In daily life, electromagnetic waves exist everywhere, for example, radio broadcast, TV set, mobile communication, radio telecontrol, navigation and high-voltage distribution line, etc., all radiate strong electromagnetic waves energy to the surroundings. Since the electronic industry made its appearance, revolutionary changes do have been made to the science and technology and the industry, and great convenience have been made to people's life; however, the electromagnetic waves radiated by various electronic products sometimes may pollute the environment, this has become one of the significant environment pollution factors, and it may endanger human health, thus it has become another public nuisance to human environment in the train of exhaust gas, waste water, waste residue and noise. Wherein, 3 MHz˜30 MHz is the military short-wave band, which has little relation with the public and is thus unconcerned. Because of the popularization of devices such as mobile phone, TV set, high-voltage electricity, etc., in people's daily life, the electromagnetic wave frequency band is in the range of 30 MHz˜30 GHz, wherein, the higher the frequency is, the more harmful it will be to human bodies. At present, there is little research on the reduction of radiation caused by electronic products (for example, mobile phone, TV set and the like), and the application area of high-frequency radiation products are limited, therefore, it seems necessary to develop novel wave-absorbing materials. Titanium dioxide (TiO2) has a high dielectric constant and a good stability, thus it is an important dielectric material, which can absorb electromagnetic waves via dielectric loss. A composite wave-absorbing material with both good dielectric loss capability and good magnetic loss capability may be obtained by compounding TiO2 and W-type Ba-Ferrite.